


Last Minute

by P_Hippolyta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Hippolyta/pseuds/P_Hippolyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a slight problem before going to his job-interview. Of course Sherlock's not exactly helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr.com  
> #647854368  
> On the way to an important event (job interview? Wedding? Snipe hunting?) something brightly colored and staining spills all over their nice clothes. They need to be at their destination in five minutes. What will they do?

‘Sherlock! What kind of experiment have you used my shirt for this time?’ John was holding up his best button-up, considering if the damage could be reversed in five minutes or less. A bright green stain was covering up a large part of the front of the shirt, and it definitely wasn’t the natural kind of green. More like fluorescent green. He let out a sigh and threw the shirt over his shoulder before running down the stairs. Sherlock was, of course, engaged in something on a petri-dish under his microscope and had probably not even heard John’s earlier exclaim. John waved the shirt next to him. ‘Sherlock, please tell me you can get this out. This is my nicest shirt and I’ve got to leave for a job interview in,’ he took a look on the clock, ‘four minutes. ’

‘I’ll buy you in new one. I needed it, I used it. Don’t be so sentimental over something so simple as a white button-up. It doesn’t become you, John. ’

‘Well just let me decide what does becomes me and what doesn’t, alright?’ Sherlock’s attention hadn’t wavered from the microscope. John resisted letting out another sigh. This did make Sherlock look up. ‘John, please stop bothering me. Simply pick another shirt and wear that. ’

‘You don’t really think I’m that obtuse do you? Of course I would have if,’ he held up a finger to stop Sherlock from interrupting, ‘if I could have. But you have also ruined all my other button-up’s. So this was my only option. I wish you could for once just have refrained yourself from touching my things.’ Not a second after he had stopped talking, Sherlock suddenly stood up making John take a step back. He rushed out of the kitchen into his bedroom. He had left his door wide open in his wake so John simply followed him. Sherlock was standing before his closet, tugging clothes from the left to the right. After a little while he pulled out a hanger, and tugged the shirt of it. It was a white button-up, neatly pressed, and probably ridiculously expensive. ‘Does this meet you expectations?’ He pushed the shirt against John’s chest and for a second John was actually _worried_ that it might crinkle. ‘Uhm.. Thank you. Really Sherlock, I wasn’t expecting you to actually help me.’ He looked up and looked Sherlock in the eyes, which seem to go soft before his uncaring mask is up again. Sherlock was already walking out of the room when John heard him speak again. ‘It was my fault John and you are my friend. The least I could do was help you out on such an important day.’ It’s probably as close as Sherlock is going to get to sorry, and John was strangely touched. He quickly changed into Sherlock’s shirt, which is a little tight around his shoulders and so long it hopefully won’t be noticed that he had tucked it in his trousers. He was only five minutes late to his job-interview, but he figured Sarah won’t mind either way.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: www.the-consulting-cumberbatch.tumblr.com


End file.
